


Exactly What You Deserve

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Season/Series 03, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: (Note: This is an old unfinished fic that I just felt like sharing and letting go of right now. If anyone wants to continue it, please feel free to.)Jim gets himself caught in the middle of Oswald and Edward's "relationship troubles".
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 15





	1. Dammit Nygma! I’m a cop, not a couple’s therapist!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about 3-4 years ago but I never posted it. The reason was that I wrote this back when I was in a relationship with someone and this fic was supposed to be for them. We broke up long before the fic finished (and subsequently left the Gotham fandom) but I realized that while it's not finished, I can still share it cause it doesn't hurt as much anymore. 
> 
> Maybe someday I can actually go back and rewatch Gotham too... I'm not there yet though. 
> 
> Thank you Mirenolicious for the beta-read. I haven't made all the suggested edits but this is the first time I've even opened the file since the break up. 
> 
> If anyone wants to continue this, please feel free to.

It was the dull throbbing on his forehead that e Jim Gordon from his slumber. A distinct feeling of discomfort gripped him as he acknowledged the parchedness of his tongue. His cop instincts were telling him that this was now his usual hangover headache.

Blinking the blurriness from his eyes, he finally took in his surroundings. He was tied up on a large four poster bed with green curtains. The curtains were decorated with gold question marks, haphazardly stuck on. Dread coiled in his stomach. Not many criminals feel the need to decorate their crime scenes before they start. The question now was; why did he bring him here? What had he done to catch the attention of the former forensic scientist?

Feeling movement behind him he shifted and saw a flash of glittering fabric. 

“Penguin?” He asked. There were only so many people in this town who wore glittering suits.

“Jim? What the— “

“Shut up and help me get loose,” he cut Oswald off gruffly, twisting against the rope. There’s a knife hidden underneath his socks, if he could get to it before—

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you detective,” Nygma’s voice sounded from the corner. The man slithered out from the shadows, sporting an eerily cheerful smile.

“Ed!” Oswald exclaimed, sounding so happy that Jim thought maybe this was normal for the pair. Was that what this was about? Are Penguin and Nygma together now? And if that’s the case, why is he and penguin tied up together?

Is this a sex game for them?

Shit! Did Nygma kidnap him for a sex game?!

“Don’t look so worried detective, I didn’t bring you here to cause _you_ any harm. In fact, I think you might _enjoy_ what I have planned for you this evening. Call it returning a favor, if you will, for all that’s happened between us.”

_So this is a sex game._ Jim heaved a sigh, feeling his head throb again for an entirely different reason.

“Ed! What is all this about? Why am I here? Why is _he_ here? Where have you been? You were gone for nearly a week! I was worried sick about you. I thought someone had kidnapped you or hurt you to get to me!”

The panic rung clear in penguin’s voice and Jim knew it was real. The Mayor really did care about his chief of staff. It doesn’t really help their situation though.

“And why would they do that Oswald?” Ed’s voice turned cold as he stalked closer.

“Is it because I’m your chief of staff?”

“Because I’m your confidant?”

“Your best friend?”

“Or…”

Jim heard Nygma’s voice trail off. He was right next to them now, close enough for him to smell a faint trace of alcohol… antiseptic alcohol.

“Or maybe because you _think_ you’re in love with me”, it was barely a whisper.

“I _am_ in love with you” penguin admitted.

“LIAR!!!”

Ed’s voice thundered. The intensity of his stare made the hair on Jim’s neck stand up. Jim didn’t make a sound. Idly he wondered how it was he ended up in the middle of a lover’s quarrel between two notorious criminals.

Then he remembered this was Gotham. It probably made perfect sense here.

“You’re not capable of love, Oswald.” Jim felt Penguin tremble at Ed’s words. “You’re just a pathetic worm that clings to anyone who’s nice to you cause it’s such a rarity.”

“As if you’re any better, Ed! How long did you even know that bitch before you told me you were in love with her? A day? You jump at anyone who even looks at you twice, you---“

Jim blurred out the rest of their argument with an exhausted sigh. After a few more screaming sentences, he butts in.

“Hey! If there’s no reason for _me_ to be here, then maybe you should just let me go and work things out on your own.”

“Oh, don’t worry detective,” Nygma finally turned his attention to him, “you’ll play your part tonight,” a familiar grin returned to his face, making Jim’s lips tighten. Jim was not going to like this.

“Gentlemen!” Ed’s theatricality returned. He gestured to an invisible audience “Tonight, is the night that Gotham sees the true face of their beloved mayor! Not as the protector of the city, or the king of the underworld. Tonight they will get to see the real Oswald Cobblepot, spread out in all his glory.” The words were whispered almost seductively in Oswald’s ears.

“I’m actually being very generous you know, Oswald? You’ve always held such a torch for our dear detective here. I’ve seen you panting after him since before we even became friends. Always so desperate to be desired, that little body of yours practically shaking every time he even looks at you.”

“Well, tonight you’re getting your wish. I’ll make sure the detective desires you back. Incontestably. Desperately. It was never _me_ you wanted. Someone like you will take anyone that looks your way. And I’ll prove that to you in front of all of Gotham.”

Slipping off the bed, Ed made a grand gesture.

“In the far corners of this room are two cameras. They will record every gory detail of what happens in this room.”

“When the clock strikes 6,” he pushes the brass clock in front of Jim’s face, “The live show begins. The Mayor of Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot and Celebrated Hero, Detective James Gordon, baring all, live on prime time television. It’ll definitely be a night no one ever forgets.”

“You’re unstable and delusional Nygma! I would never— “The safety on Jim’s own pistol clicked in Nygma’s right hand. There was a syringe with bright green liquid in the other.

Jim winced. He could guess what was coming next.

“Don’t fight this, detective,” Ed taunted as he put a gun to his head. He felt the coolness of antiseptic alcohol, followed by the sharp sting of a needle on his arm.

“You’re going to love this, Jim. I cooked up this batch myself. An aphrodisiac that lowers your inhibitions and gives you one hell of a high. Bring out all that pent up animal instinct of yours. You’re gonna maul Oswald until he’s nothing but a mess on the sheets. It’ll be spectacular!”

Jim stared down the mad man in front of him, teeth gritted.

“You’re not gonna get away with this!”

Nygma smirked annoyingly. “We’ll see.”


	2. If someone throws you under a bus, throw them under a tank

Oswald gave his (former) best friend his coldest stare. Deep down he knew it was his own negligence that brought him here. He should have known it wouldn’t take Ed long to make the connection between him and Isabelle’s death. He was too smart that way.

Still… He wasn’t exactly acting on logic or reason at the time. He was different from Ed that way. Ed with his flat combed back hair, straight back and sharp eyes. He wasn’t sure when he’d become so captivated by a man who held himself more stiffly than a wooden ruler but, here he was.

Ed was everything that Oswald wasn’t. All sharp edges and pure logic. Ed didn’t understand a whole lot about people, there was a part of him that always assumes he’s better than everyone else just because he uses logic more than emotions. Oswald on the other hand was all about emotions. Cold blooded murder aside, he knows he feels just as deeply as anyone. He’d always let his emotions and impulses guide him and they haven’t done a bad job so far. I mean, he was King of the underworld AND mayor of Gotham at the same time so how can anyone really say using logic is better than emotions? Emotions were powerful, and if you can read how everyone around you feels, you can basically own them.

He’s not sure how much his emotional manipulation skills are going to help him get out of this situation though. Ed knows him way too well for anything to really work and the good detective will probably be too drugged to be of any help for a while.

“Planning something?” Ed mocked, flashing the empty syringe in his face. “Why are you glaring like that Oswald? I thought you were _in love_ with me. Shouldn’t you be happy to see me?”

Oswald swallowed. A million scathing remarks on the tip of his tongue yet ,for once, he doesn’t know what to say. This was the man he loved. The only person, other than his parents, that had ever mattered to him. He would do anything for this man, and yet…

How did things turn out this way? Why did it get so messy? If he could turn back time that bitch, Isabelle would be in the ground before she’d even met his Ed.

“Don’t do this Ed,” he pleaded but plainly. He knows his ‘poor little penguin’ theatrics don’t work on the man. “If I _ever_ mattered to you--”

“Oh but you do matter to me Oswald! That’s why you’re here. I’m helping you” his grin was beyond manic now. “I’m helping you scratch that eternal itch of yours. Must be hard being a virgin for 32 years. You must be dying to have your hands full of… well you know what I mean.”

Oswald gaped. “Is that how you think of me? I am NOT some--”

“Aren’t you?! I mean, you enjoy acting like you’re above it all but let’s face it, Oswald, all those years of being looked at like an unwanted freak… It must have gotten to you. Deep down you know you just want someone to throw you onto the bed and taste every inch of you. Completely ignore your flaws, your scars,” the words cut a wound deep inside Oswald and he can’t help but recoil.

“That’s why I brought Jim here. Consider it an early birthday present.”

“Sorry if I don’t feel particularly grateful,” the shorter man bit back. “I still don’t know what you’re trying to prove, I mean why bring Jim, why the drugs, the cameras? If you wanted revenge for that…” he stopped himself before he could insult Ed’s deceased girlfriend, “you could have just killed me.”

“Where’s the fun in that? You’re the mayor of Gotham. Beloved amongst the little people, feared amongst the thieves. I kill you now, you die with greatness, with glory. But if I humiliate you, tear down not just your mask as mayor but your mask as the king of the underworld, then I’d be tearing down everything you have ever built, everything that you’ve become.”

“You think a little sex tape is going to take me down, Ed? And here I thought you actually knew me.”

“We’ll have to see about that, won’t we?” and with that final remark the madman swung his pistol at Oswald’s face.

* * *

Oswald rose again with a pounding on the right side of his face. Blearily he realized he hasn’t moved far from where he’d woken up last. The only difference was that now he was handcuffed to the headboard and his legs were chained to the foot of the bed.

He tested the handcuffs against the headboard but neither would budge. Before he could come up with a decent plan a heavy body pounced on top of .

“Jim?” He called in surprise, feeling an unfamiliar wetness sliding against his neck as Jim licked him.

“Jim, stop,” Oswald uttered, panic tinged his voice and he tried to kick the policeman off. He felt the weight lifted, but his relief was only temporary.

Jim’s suit and tie were thrown across the bed. His badge and holster followed, bouncing out of Oswald’s reach. _Dammit! I could have used that as a weapon,_ he thought angrily. He tried to fend the other man off again, but with one arm restrained and barely any mobility, fighting Jim off was like fighting a brick wall with a tooth brush.

Jim’s body was overheating, sweat glistened down his face. He was so close now that Oswald could smell Jim’s musk beneath his cheap cologne. He thrashed as hard as he can. Bound or not, Oswald Cobblepot was not going down without a fight. Not for Jim, and certainly not for Ed.

His thrashing seemed to have the opposite effect though. The more he fought the more acutely he felt Jim’s body on top of him. The tight muscles beneath the thin white shirt, the dry lips moving across his skin, the callouses on fingers tightening around his wrist. He twisted his body again and gasped when his leg came into contact with an unmistakable bulge.

There were lips on top of his before he could scream.

With his mouth already open, Jim slid his tongue in easily. It was not how he’d imagined his first kiss. There was no sweetness, no gentle coaxing of a lover. Nothing but the wild strokes of tongue and teeth as it tasted him centimeter by centimeter. Every inch of his mouth felt full, devoured. Jim left a taste of himself there before moving South.

The sound of buttons flying came next. Jim was tearing his clothes off with his teeth. It was only then that Oswald saw the man’s face. Brilliant blue eyes flashed dangerously at him with an insatiable hunger. The stoic detective that he knew was gone, replaced with a predator, ready to devour his prey.

And devour him he did. Bite by bite. Lick by lick. Jim left a wet trail of dark red bruises on alabaster skin, tracing a pattern downwards as Oswald’s struggle began to wane. There was an unfamiliar heat building up inside him that flared blindingly when Jim’s mouth closed around his nipple.

The sharp sting of teeth on the sensitive nub made Oswald buck up against him, but not to get him off. Not anymore. Pleasure grew inside Oswald; it made his body shiver and his mind fuzzy and for a small moment Oswald forgot why this was a bad idea. No one had ever touched him like this before. No one had ever looked at him with hunger in his eyes like Jim was now and though he knew all of it was fake he can’t help but feel… desired.

He closed his eyes and rode the waves of sensation hitting him, his free hand clutching Jim’s shirt but no longer to pull him away. He rewarded every lick with a soft purr, every suck with a sweet moan and as he rubbed his body against the man on top of him, he couldn’t help but relish in Jim’s possessive growl.

_Maybe Ed was right. Maybe this was exactly what I need---_

Wait! No! Ed was NOT right. He refuses to let Ed be right. Oswald would rather lick the corns on Butch Gilzean’s feet than let Ed be right.

“Jim! Get off me!!” He yelled and went back to (futilely) pushing the detective away. By that time Jim already had his teeth on Oswald’s zipper and was pulling it down. There was no denying the matching bulge he had there. He suppressed a moan when Jim pressed down on top of it, his body writhing.

A wave of real panic hit him when he felt his pants pulled off. This was it. This was really happening. He’s going to lose something he never thought he cared about before. It wasn’t that he abhorred sex, it was just that the thought of being physically intimate with someone had always seemed out of reach. He’d never been handsome, or strong or rich. He knew he had no appeal and before his hopeless crush on Jim Gordon, no one had ever held his appeal either. Most people just weren’t worth his time.

And yet here he was, with Jim Gordon’s hands sliding between his legs, his fingers roaming, invading where even he never dared touch. He shivered under Jim’s intense gaze, wanting to close his legs but not being able to. He yelped when he felt spit wet fingers touch his entrance.

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Please, not here. Not like this. He doesn’t want his first time to be trapped in this dingy room with someone who was (underneath the drugs) just as unwilling as he was.

Finally, he felt the digits breach him. Jim didn’t go slow at all. He shoved his fingers straight in and pulled out just as quickly. With the drugs clouding his mind, the fact that he took the time to prepare Oswald at all was probably a blessing. Still, he couldn’t help but wince at the pain.

A second finger followed. And then a third. Oswald tried to keep still. Keep the tears forming at the corner of his eyes from dripping down his face. He’d been in much worse pain that this and he can’t afford to look any weaker than he already does. Not with that camera recording his every move.

After the rushed preparation, Jim lifted Oswald’s free leg and finally slid inside. The pain made his mind go blank. Even with the preparation Oswald’s body still can’t keep up with that length suddenly opening him up. He bit his lips till they bled but still a scream ripped out of him. He felt bare, open and helpless in a way he’d never been before. This was nothing like the beatings he took, or being shot at, it wasn’t even like being tortured with electrodes. This was something else, something that can’t be quantified or reduced to how much it hurts.

This was what true betrayal felt like.

_This won’t break me._

Oswald had been through too much to let this be the end of him. He did not crawl his way out from that river only to fall apart on some tastelessly decorated bed. He was stronger than that. He was more powerful than that. And once he gets out of this mess, he will personally show that wretched traitor just how wrong he was to mess with him.

Lost in thought, Oswald barely noticed that his body had gotten used to Jim pumping in and out of him. Though Jim’s aggressive thrusts were far from tender, Oswald’s own body didn’t seem to mind. The erection that had waned before was slowly rising back up as Jim’s free hand reached down to fondle him roughly.

Suddenly, Oswald bucked again. This time, not from pain. He felt a burst of electricity shoot through his entire body. Jim’s dick had hit a place inside him that he never knew existed. His hand clutched at Jim’s back again, teeth gritting, biting back moans.

_Don’t give in._ He tells himself again even as his body moved to meet Jim’s thrust.

“Ah! Jim!” Needy little mewls escaped his lips before he could catch them. Maybe he could give in just a _little_. It’s not like it matters in the grand scheme of things –

“Enjoying yourself, Oswald?” The familiar voice brought the smaller man’s train of thought to a screeching halt. Ed sauntered onto the bed wearing a shiny green suit and the most obnoxious grin he’d ever seen. (Did Ed go home and change to match the set?)

“You! You’re gonna pay for this!” Oswald pointed, putting as much rage into his voice as he can with Jim still pounding him into the mattress. It took every ounce of will power he had not to moan in front of their captor when Jim started sucking on his nipples again.

Ed laughed maniacally. The sound was like the scraping of fingernails on a chalk board.

“Forgive me if I don’t find your threat particularly credible,” Ed mocked as he stalked closer, pointedly eyeing Oswald’s erection. The penguin swallowed, feeling an unreasonable surge of self-consciousness. Despite their closeness, Ed had never seen him naked before.

Ridiculous. He tells himself and tried to look hateful again.

“Oh don’t look at me like that Oswald,” his voice was full of mockery. “I saw the way you cling to our dear detective here,” Ed hovered over the both of them. His eyes twinkled villainously.

“Why don’t you just admit it? You want this. You’ve wanted this desperately,” without taking his eyes off Oswald, Ed slid his hand under Jim’s shirt, caressing gently. Jim’s vicious growl made his smile widen even further. It made Oswald want to pull out the other man’s teeth.

Then, Ed reached over Jim’s body, pressing himself against Jim’s back to stare Oswald directly in the eyes.

“What are you doing?” Oswald asked breathlessly. Jim hadn’t stopped impaling him. Hadn’t even slowed down with Ed here.

“Just enjoying the view. I must admit, you don’t look half bad all helpless and pitiful like this,” Ed’s breath was on his face now. The faint smell of familiar aftershave making his stomach twist.

For a brief moment they stared at each other. Oswald felt something unexplainable pass between them. He turned away as Ed moved even closer.

“How does it feel to discover your true self, Mr. Mayor? Aren’t you loving every second of it?” The words whispered struck like knives through Oswald’s heart.

“I saw you through the cameras you know? You only resisted for what? A minute? Two minutes? When you realized it could make you feel good, that it could benefit you, you threw away every shred of dignity you had. Just like you always do. All that pomp, all those titles, king, boss, mayor, they’re nothing but a shroud to hide just how worthless you truly are.”

The words spat out made Oswald’s blood boil. His fighting instincts renewed he began thrashing blindly. With his free hand he tried to grab Ed but the man moved just out of reach.

“Did I hit a nerve?” He dared to taunt. “Does the truth hurt too much? Well, I’ll tell you something else, Oswald. You never loved me. Someone like you isn’t capable of love. You just want to feel wanted for once in your life and when you couldn’t have that, you settled for ownership. Well you don’t own me. And I will NEVER desire someone like you.”

And with that mic drop, Edward Nygma slink back into the shadows, leaving Oswald with his fists clench, a single tear escaping his eye.

A feather light kiss touched his cheek.

“You’re not undesirable,” soft words whispered against his ear and he turned to look at his fellow captive with wide bewildered eyes.

But Jim was his usual stoic self. The momentary tenderness was gone, like it never existed in the first place. Still, Oswald felt a slight shift in his movements. The barbaric rutting becoming more rhythmic. The bruising grip loosening by a fraction. He stared into steel blue eyes and remembered why he used to be so attached to this man. Jim Gordon, hero of Gotham. Drugged or not he was still somehow his hero.

“There’s a lock pick hidden under my cufflinks,” came another breathy whisper. “Once I finish, I’ll get us out of here,” Reality came crashing back in and took with it his starry eyes. Jim Gordon was _still_ Jim Gordon.

“Excuse me but, once YOU finish?”

“Once we finish”, Jim backtracked with a hint of guilt in his voice. He should have known he’d always come last when it came to Jim (no pun intended).

Jim doesn’t desire him. Not beyond anything the drugs had yanked out of him. To Jim he would always be part victim (to be pitied) and part nuisance (for him to arrest).

_I don’t need your pity,_ he almost said before Ed’s words came back to him.

If there was one thing that man was right about, it was that pride had never been his strong suit. Still, wasn’t it his ability to cast aside pride that got him this far in life? If he didn’t know how to beg, to plead, to snitch and stab once people turn their backs, he wouldn’t even be alive right now. 

_Give me your pity, detective Gordon. I’ll use it for all it’s worth._ And with that thought, Oswald let go. No more fighting, no more hiding. He let the good detective touch, and taste and tease him freely, let his tongue roam over his body, his hand slides up and down his shaft. He bucked and rutted back, making sounds he never made before as Jim’s shaft pounded into him brutally. He can tell Jim was close when the rhythm became even more frantic. The pleasure had built up inside him as well, like a house of cards, building up level upon fragile level, going up higher and higher, just waiting for the big fall when everything tumbled and fluttered to the ground.

And fall he did, head whipping back, fingers clenching, toes curling in pure unaltered ecstasy. The pleasure whipped through his entire body and for a single shining moment he forgot everything else in the world.

So that was sex. He though tiredly, closing his eyes for a brief moment. After several more thrusts the detective filled his insides with warm unfamiliar liquid. The man collapsed on top of him, his stomach getting sticky with Oswald’s cum.

Blue eyes stared at him with emotions he can’t describe. Oswald stared back, not sure what to say.

And then Jim kissed him again. Not barbarically as he did before, but not sweetly either. An insistent press of lips and tongue, potent yet slow, like Jim was reassuring him, giving him a piece of his strength.

Jim and Oswald were not lovers, and never will be. Not even sex can change that, but at least Jim was nice enough to not leave him handcuffed and run off on his own (this time).

As promised, Jim took out a needle hidden underneath his sleeves. His awkwardness made it clear that he wasn’t used to being on this end of handcuffing. He managed to get the handcuffs off the bedpost (but not off Oswald’s wrists) before moving to the chains on Oswald’s legs.

“Hey, look at this” Jim said, holding a glittering green card, complete with Ed’s signature gold question mark. “It was under the bed, pretty sure he wanted us to find it.”

Oswald let out a very long and tired sigh as he took the sparkling eyesore from Jim. Great. Another riddle in the middle of a dire situation. How did he ever find that man attractive again?

“I respond to your touch, but control all the power.   
I’ll show you what you want but only at the right hour.

What am I?”

Oswald’s eyes widened. His mind seems to be taking him places…

“It’s not THAT!” Jim cut him off, as if reading his thoughts, “It’s a remote control. The cameras are probably run by them. If we can find the remote control, we can control the broadcast.”

“There’s a second riddle here,

I’m running all day but never leave my place--”

“Time’s up guys” Ed’s falsely cheerful voice made everyone freeze. The sharpness of his smile looked as deadly as the gun in his hand. “Detective Gordon, you’ve recovered your senses awfully quickly. Most men would take at least three more rounds before they realized what they were doing.”

Jim shrugged casually.

“I get drugged by criminals every other week. I’m used to it.”

“That’s really too bad. See this whole set up was a little test I brew for my dearest Oswald here since he claims to be so in love with me.” Dark eyes turned towards Oswald. “The keys to the handcuffs and chains were under the mattress, next to the riddle. If you had fought off Detective Gordon, you could have just walked out of here without a single scratch on you.” There was no humour in the laugh that followed.

“But you didn’t fight him off at all. In fact, a little push and shove and you were more than willing to let him fit his piece into your jigsaw puzzle. You are exactly what I pictured you to be, Oswald.”

The word slut was left unspoken, be resonated through Oswald’s whole body. He felt his face heat up.

“If it weren’t for Detective Gordon’s recuperative abilities, you would still be tied to the bed right now, taking everything he gives you… But don’t worry, I’ll let you get back to that in just a moment. Since Jimbo isn’t as receptive to my medication as he should be, I’ve upped the dosage. I’m certain this time he’ll last all the way until your big broadcast debut.”

Ed opened his suit to reveal a brand new bright green syringe. Before he could take it out Jim went for the gun, twisting Ed’s wrist before he could shoot. Noticing an opportunity, Oswald snuck up behind his former friend and grabbed the syringe from his pocket.

A gleeful smile broke out as he stuck the needle in Ed’s neck and pushed the vile liquid into his blood stream.

“What did you just do?!” Jim barked out, eyes wide with shock before Ed took advantage of Jim’s surprise and stole the gun back from him.

Oswald stood by as the drug took over Ed’s senses. He was lying on top of Jim, movement oddly shaky as he pressed the gun to Jim’s head, then his neck, and then slowly sliding down his body. He watched as the sweat dripped from Jim’s knotted eyebrows, his teeth gritted, breath hitched. Despite being able to resist the aphrodisiac, it clearly hasn’t worn off. As Ed rubbed his crotch against the defenseless detective, the mobster couldn’t resist a satisfied laugh.

“You think this is funny, penguin?” Jim pointed at him. He would have looked intimidating if his pants weren’t being pulled off.

Oswald shrugged and put up his hands.

“Guilty as charged.” There wasn’t an ounce of guilt in his voice. “You have to admit, there’s a certain karmic nature to this encounter of ours, Jim. You haven’t exactly been the most reciprocal friend. Consider this compensation for all the times you left me behind.”

Despite the pain in his posterior, Oswald jumped off the bed with a spring to his step. He beamed victoriously at the men still on the bed, rutting against each other.

I win again, he thought to himself. You can beat me, shoot me, strangle me, drown me, fuck me, but in the end I will always come out on top.

And with that he left his two “friends” to find the elusive remote.


End file.
